In My Shoes
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Dreamer 98 prompted: Abby and Jess body swap. The girls spend a day in each other's shoes, literally.


Title: In My Shoes

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, mild language and situations

Spoilers: Series 4,5

Disclaimer: Only for fun, nothing made as I don't own primeval or the characters.

Description: See below

Prompt: Dreamer 98 prompted: Abby and Jess body swap. The girls spend a day in each other's shoes, literally.

Author's Note: I didn't want my usual long-worded story, so there isn't much explanation about how it happened. I put a Becker/Jess slant to it, of course, but I think I got plenty of Abby in here too, and some Connor.

3314 Words

In My Shoes 

Jess awoke in Abby's office. Then Iris, one of Abby's assistants walked in.

"I need help with Monty. He's got stomach issues again," she said.

"Um...OK. Tell Abby."

Iris stared. "Funny. Come on," she said, dragging Jess into an animal enclosure, handing her a tube. "I think he's clogged again," Iris said.

Jess simply stared. "What...why...What do you want me to do, and why are you telling me to do it?"

"Cause you work here. What's with you today?"

Jess stared, confused. Iris pushed her toward the mammoth's rear end.

"Oh my gosh! You want me to do what to Monty? Are you insane? Ew!" Jess threw down the tube, and ran out of the enclosure.

"Abby, what's wrong?" asked Iris, running after Jess.

"Why are you calling me 'Abby?"

"Uh, that's your name?"

Jess stared at her. "You are insane. I'm Jess. Jess Parker."

Iris stared in concern. "Come on," she said gently, "let's get you to medical."

"I don't need a medic. I need you to stop thinking I'm Abby..." Jess said, stopping as she saw her reflection. She wasn't staring at Jess Parker, but at Abby Maitland. "Oh my Gosh. What's happened to me?"

In Ops, Abby didn't know why she was suddenly sitting in Jess' seat, staring at the ADD. She got up.

"Where are you going?"

She saw Becker, smirking at her. He never smirked at her, not like that. He usually looked at a certain field coordinator that way. It creeped Abby out.

"Going to the menagerie, if you don't mind."

Becker raised his eyebrow. "Why? Anyway, I need those reports you said you'd type for me."

"What? Becker, I don't type my own stuff."

Becker looked at her strangely. "You feeling alright?"

Actually, she wasn't. She didn't know why she was in Ops. Plus, her feet were killing her. "I'm fine," she lied. "I just need to get back to work." She started walking out of Ops.

Becker grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? The ADD is this way."

She turned and stared at him. "What are you on about, Becker? Why would I go to the ADD?"

Becker frowned. "You're scaring me, Jess."

"Jess? Becker, you're scaring me. Hello? I'm the blonde, Abigail?"

Becker walked closer, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jess, are you teasing me?"

Abby looked concerned. "I'm Abby, Abby Maitland, Becker."

Becker looked terrified, and pulled her into a hug, which was very awkward for Abby. "Everything's going to be fine, Jess. I promise. Let's go to medical."

Abby pulled away, causing Becker to look even more worried. "I'm Abby! I don't need medical, Becker."

Becker walked over to the ADD and picked up a mirror Jess kept there. "Look," he said, approaching her carefully, and trying not to agitate her.

Abby looked into the mirror. She saw Jess looking back at her. "What the..." She looked at Becker. "This can't be. I'm Abby."

Becker looked frightened. "OK. What ever's going on, we'll figure out. OK?"

Abby bristled. He was talking way too gently to her. "It's not OK. I'm Abby, not Jess! And why do my feet hurt?"

She stared down at the bright blue, high heels. "What is going on?"

Becker shook his head. "I don't know. It's going to be OK," he said again, this time, pulling her unwillingly out of Ops and to the medical section.

On the way, 'Jess' kicked him several times. When they finally got there, he watched with disbelief as sweet Jess Parker cursed at the medics.

"I'm fine! I don't need a sedative! I need to know why I'm in someone else's body! Don't you dare call a psychiatrist, I'm not crazy!" 'Jess' screamed.

Becker felt helpless and terrified, then things got even weirder.

"Becker! Thank goodness!" cried Abby, bursting through the door and running toward him. Behind, her was Connor, looking just as confused as Becker.

"Abby, honey, why are you hugging Becker?" asked Connor.

"I'm not Abby!" screamed 'Abby. "I'm Jess!"

"Connor," said 'Jess.' "I don't know what's going on. I'm Abby."

Connor looked from her to Becker. Becker, looking just as lost, shrugged.

"OoooK," said Connor, not convinced. "Abby," he said looking at the blonde body. "What's my middle name?"

"Don't be dumb," said the blond body, "I know it. I read your file."

"It's Mitchell," said the body dressed in colors and heels. "I know everything about you, stuff not in your file."

"Like?"

Jess Parker's body sighed. "Like, you call Becker Action Man to tease him because he makes your feel inferior and weak..."

Becker smiled at Connor.

"She's clearly delusional," said Connor.

"I know you loved Stephen like a brother, but you were jealous of him."

Connor hung his head.

"I know somewhere in that head of yours, you still think I'm too good for you," she said, walking up to him, " and I know that you love me more than anyone ever has."

Connor gulped. "Abby?"

She nodded.

"It can't be," said Becker, still holding 'Abby.' He pulled her from him, and looked at her. Her face was Abby's but her body language was Jess.

"Ask her something," said Jess' body. "Something only she would know."

He looked into the tear-stained face of Abigail Maitland.

"What's my first name?"

'Abby' smiled. "Sorry. I don't read the personal bits, you know, wives, girlfriends, first names."

Becker shook his head. Looking into Abby's face, he asked, "Jess?"

She nodded.

He looked to 'Jess,' and asked, "Abby?"

She nodded.

"What in the hell?" he asked.

"My thoughts exactly," said Connor, holding onto Abby, in Jess' body.

Lester paced his office. "Just when I think we can't get stranger..."

Jess and Abby, in each others bodies, laughed.

"How did this happen?"

The girls shrugged.

"Any suggestions?"

The team, with Matt and Emily now, shook their heads.

"We better figure something out because, I want my body back. No offense, Abby."

"None taken. How are we supposed to be a couple like this?" asked 'Jess' to Connor.

Connor shrugged, then smiled. "I'm willing to make certain...allowances."

"No you don't!" cried Jess, in Abby's body. "Don't you touch me. Either me."

Cnnor laughed, but noticed Becker glaring at him. "I won't touch either of them, promise."

Becker growled.

"Well, until we figure this all out, I suppose the two of you are out of action," said Lester.

"What!" cried Abby.

"No way! We can do our jobs!" cried Jess. "I'm fine. I'm just blond and in way too comfortable clothes."

Abby laughed. "I think I'm the one suffering, Jess. You're feet are in pain."

"One must suffer for fashion, Abby."

Lester held his face in his hands. "I'm so confused," he groaned. "If you two remain, you'll drive the rest of the ARC mad.'

"Lester," said Abby's mouth. "I'm the best coordinator there is. I have to do my job, so does Abby. No one takes better care of the creatures."

"Thanks," said Abby, giving Jess her own smile.

"That is just weird, looking at myself," said Jess, shaking Abby's head.

Lester popped pain pills in his mouth. "And how will your co-workers deal with this...incident? In an emergency, will the team members respond to Miss Maitland's voice and not Miss Parker?"

The women glanced at each other. "He has a point, Jess. The creatures know me. They won't react the same to your body."

Jess, in Abby's body, frowned. "I suppose."

"Lester," said Becker, "I admit there are some...complications, but I think we need their expertise. Jess and Abby are both invaluable. We know who they are."

"So does Iris," said Jess. "She can help sort out the other menagerie staff."

"And Ops knows something weird is going on as well. If necessary, they can help make sure operations run smooth," said Abby.

Lester took this all in and sighed. "Very well, but if there are any mistakes..."

"There won't be," said Jess,in Abby's body. "I won't let anyone get hurt."

"Me either," said Abby, in Jess'.

Lester shook his head. "Please leave now. I have a whopper of a headache."

Connor took Jess' hand. "We'll fix this, Abs."

Abby leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled back. "Sorry. I can't. It's too weird, kissing Jess."

Becker growled a soft, "Good."

Jess, in Abby's body giggled and blushed.

"Connor, it's me. I'm in here."

"In Jess' body," said Becker. 'I think Connor's right. You shouldn't use her body in...such situations."

"Ew," said Jess. "Yeah, no getting...friendly while you're wearing my body."

Abby sighed. "That's not fair. How long?"

"Til we fix you," said Becker.

"Yes," said Jess. "Now, It's been a very weird morning. I need chocolate."

"Hang on," said Abby. "I've seen how much you eat, and I don't know what magic spell you use to keep the pounds off your body, but on me, it goes to my hips."

"What are you saying, Abby?"

"No chocolate."

"What! Are you really that cruel?"

"If I have to abstain, so do you."

"Yuck," said Becker, looking like he was going to throw up.

Emily said, "This is a most interesting development."

Matt laughed, and said, "You have a way with understatements, Em."

"For you it's interesting," said Abby, "for us, it's beyond weird."

"And I'm going to be very grumpy," said Jess.

"Me too," complained Connor, putting his arm around Jess' waist. "This is very weird."

"It is," said Becker, "And take your arm off her."

Connor quickly surrendered, taking a step away from Jess' body.

Jess giggled, and kissed Becker's cheek, but it was Abby's body that did the peck.

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Connor.

"You know, I think I'm getting Lester's headache," said Matt.

"It is becoming confusing," said Emily.

"Perhaps they should wear name tags," offered Matt.

"This is not a joke, guys," said Abby. "How are we supposed to work in each other's bodies, not to mention her shoes. Jeez, Jess! My feet are killing me!"

"You mean my feet."

Becker groaned. "Yep, Lester's headache is definitely traveling around. I've got it now."

"Me too," said Connor.

They all tried to go about a normal day's work. It wasn't easy.

Abby was sitting at the ADD, much to the confusion of the Ops staff. Even though several had been briefed, it was a hard thing to believe.

Meanwhile, some of the menagerie staff was perplexed as to why Jess was overseeing the care of the creatures. Even more bizarre, the two women had changed clothes, so Jess was in sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt, while Abby wore Jess' stylish, short outfit with heels.

"Strange," whispered both Ops and Menagerie personnel.

Lester had been right to be concerned, at first. The menagerie workers smirked and rolled their eyes, when 'Jess' gave orders, but it was soon clear that she knew what she was doing.

She had a way with creatures, as good as Abby. Soon, they were following her orders naturally. Abby, in Jess' body, realized how hard it must be for Jess to be taken seriously. She had a new respect for the tenacity of her young co-worker.

'Abby' had less initial resistance. Abby had been involved with the ARC from the outset, so she commanded respect. There was surprise at how well she knew the ADD, the files, and Ops in general.

A team was on a rather easy call, chasing a group of prehistoric deer, and Abby was just as confident, efficient, and professional as Jess.

Jess realized how it must be for Abby, respected but in a way, people were intimidated by her confidence and abilities.

Lester sighed with relief. "It seems my worries were unnecessary," he said. "Both Miss Parker and Miss Maitland seem to have no difficulty performing their jobs, despite their change of address."

Connor laughed out loud, but Becker just slightly smiled.

"We have a lead on how this all happened," said Becker.

"Yeah," said Connor. "We went over the last anomaly, before the switch. There was a very slight tremor. I think it affected the anomaly energy."

"How do we reverse it?" asked Lester.

Becker shook his head. "We don't know...yet."

Lester nodded. "Keep working on it. I'd like the ARC back to its normal weirdness soon."

"Thanks for asking me to lunch, Becker," said Jess.

Becker frowned. He was getting dirty looks from ARC personnel. "I'm thinking it was a bad idea. Jess, don't...act like you."

"Huh?"

"Scoot back," he whispered, "And stop flirting with me."

Jess looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I bothered you. And I wasn't flirting."

Becker smiled. "You were, and you don't bother me, normally. It's just when you look like Connor's girl."

"Oh, right," said Jess, looking at the disapproving faces. "I forgot."

Becker chuckled. "It's OK. Think how hard it is for Connor and Abby. If they're caught being close, people will think..."

"That I'm cheating on Abby with Connor! Oh, no!"

Becker laughed. "It is kind of funny."

"It is not! I don't want a reputation."

Becker nodded. "I guess I wasn't thinking, asking you to lunch. I just...missed you."

She smiled, but quickly grew upset.

"Becker, what am I going to do if we can't get this fixed? How do I tell my family? How do I look at myself in the mirror? I've gotten used to me."

Becker smiled gently, and held her hand. "We will fix this. I've gotten used to you too: your smile, the way you bite your lip, the sound of your voice..." he was suddenly stroking her hair. "I want you back too, but, I'm so glad that you're still here, even if it is in Abigail's body."

She smiled. "Thank you, Becker. "

Someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Matt. "You know, if we aren't telling the whole ARC about this...switch...you might want to be extra careful in your behavior, guys."

Becker blushed, and moved away from her.

Jess sighed. "This gets worse and worse."

"I know," said Emily. "I am sorry, but you should try to remember who you look like to others."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, like Abby is doing with your body."

They all looked up to see Jess Parker kissing Connor.

"Not good," said Becker, feeling an urge to punch Connor.

"Abby!" cried Jess. "We agreed, no kissing with my body!"

Abby put her hands on her hips. "I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"Sorry, no," said Jess.

The people in the canteen were giving them strange looks and whispers.

"Don't worry, it will blow over soon,'" said Connor. "They work for the ARC. They've seen weird stuff before."

"Like this?" asked Matt, smiling.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Jess, but you're asking too much," said Abby, kissing Connor again.

"Stop it!" cried Jess, trying to pull her body away from Connor.

What the rest of the canteen saw, was Jess kissing Connor, as Abby yelled and tried to physically stop the kiss that was right in front of her.

Lester walked in on the little scene, and rolled his eyes. He ignored them, and got his lunch.

Becker finally, pulled Jess, in Abby's body, away, seating her next to him, consoling her, which made the canteen now think there was a love rectangle going on.

Matt chuckled. "Another normal day at the ARC."

"Not hardly," said Lester, walking by with a tray. "I'll be hiding. Don't need me."

The canteen continued to look on as two strange couples sat side by side, in uncomfortable silence.

"This whole thing is stupid," said Jess, walking around Ops, ignoring the stares. "I want my body back."

"We're working on it," said Matt. "Connor has an idea. He should be here any minute with it."

Becker strolled in, carrying an EMD, rigged into an anomaly opening and closing device. Connor was right behind him.

"What is that?"

Connor smiled. "Cool, huh? We think this is all the result of a strange shift in the last anomaly. Abby and you were hit by the energy, then there was a slight tremor, remember?"

Jess nodded.

"We think that caused the anomaly energy to warp somehow, and bounce into you, switching you two."

"Huh?" asked Jess.

Becker laughed. '"Just let him do his thing, and don't think about it too much."

"Yeah," said Connor.

Jess' body walked into Ops. "You're zapping us with that thing?"

"Yep. I think the EMD blast, and the small anomaly I'll create will be just enough energy and weirdness to undo this."

"Weirdness, Connor? I wish you'd sound more like you knew what you're doing," said Jess.

"So do I," said Connor.

Becker frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't try then."

"No," said Jess. "I want to be me again."

Becker stared at her, and nodded, then hugged her tight. "Whatever happens, Jess, I'm here for you."

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I know, and I appreciate it."

Abby hugged Connor, and said, "I believe in you." He smiled, nodded, and said, "Sorry Jess," and kissed Abby one last time.

Then Abby and Jess stood beside each other.

"Ready?" asked Connor.

The women nodded, and Connor switched the device on. He yelled to Becker, and Becker fired.

Jess and Abby were hit, and fell to the ground.

The women each woke up. Connor was knelt over Abby, Becker over Jess.

"Abs? Or should I move over there?" asked Connor, pointing toward Jess.

In answer, Abby reached up, pulled his head down to her, and kissed him.

"I hope that's Abby he's kissing," said Becker.

"Would it bother you if it wasn't?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled, and said, "Yes."

Jess smiled, leaned up and whispered "Hilary" into his ear.

He sighed with relief and helped her off the floor. "And what do you think of Abigail's sneakers?"

"Hideous, and far too comfortable. Abby, I want my clothes and heels back."

Abby, still kissing Connor, kicked the heels off her feet.

Becker chuckled, and hugged Jess tight. "Jess," he whispered. "My Jess."

"Am I?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'd like you to be."

She smiled, leaned up and kissed him.

"OK," said Matt, "Who's kissing who?"

Abby broke off the kiss. "I'm kissing the only man I should ever kiss, Connor Temple."

"Good," said Connor. "I missed you."

She smiled.

"It appears that the Captain missed young Jess as well," said Emily.

Connor and Abby smiled at Jess and Becker, still locking lips.

"Back where I belong," whispered Jess.

"In your own body," he whispered back, then added, "and in my arms."

She smiled. "Well the last one is still pretty new, but I like it."

He laughed, and hugged her tighter.

Abby sighed, and hugged Connor. "We need to let everyone know we're back together and we're fine."

"How do we do that?"

Abby smiled. "I guess we make sure we kiss in front of everyone."

Connor smiled. "I like that plan."

Matt laughed. "Wouldn't hurt if Becker and Jess did the same."

"Oh, I'm willing, you?" asked Jess.

Becker nodded, saying, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great, just let me change back into fashionable clothes," said Jess, picking up the discarded heels. "Abby, ladies' room, now. I can't take these...clothes...anymore."

Abby laughed, and followed her to the restroom so they could switch back to their normal attire.

"I'm glad that's over," said Connor.

"Strange how it all happened, and that only those two were switched," said Matt.

Becker visibly shuddered.

"What was that?" asked Connor.

"I just got a flash: you and me trading bodies. Ew," said Becker, and he shuddered again. "Sci-fi flicks, comics, all that geekiness." He shuddered once more.

"That would be awkward," said Connor. "Jess drooling over me, men cowering at my appearance, all those guns and black. Ew."

Matt laughed. "Knowing my luck, I'd get stuck in Lester's body."

They all heard a yell from Lester's office.

"I heard that Anderson, you should be so fortunate!"

The End


End file.
